fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bone Breaking Magic
Bone Breaking Magic '''(骨破壊魔法 Hone hakai mahō) is a relatively old (but not old enough to be classified as an Ancient Magic) magic that was created by Azrael Ferin. The sole use of this magic is gaining the dark and twisted ability to break bones, to any extent. A skilled user can break a specific bone in a person's body, masters however are capable of even breaker feats such as severing the ligaments that serve to connect each bone together, however a less skilled user attempting this will most likely break all bones in that general area, and a newcomer to the magic would break all the bones in a person's body (as that is the first skill they learn, and then refine). Most people who learn this magic are Dark Mages, mainly due to its easy ability to kill; however, other mages still learn and refine this magic. This magic requires much more than vast amounts of magic for use, the amount of concentration needed to break bones in a specific way demands a great amount of discipline. Bone Breaking Magic has the special ability to pierce through any form of armor or weapon used to block, and directly assault the intended targets skeletal structure. This is one of the few magic abilities that incapable of of defending against, making users unimaginably dangerous in CQC battles. Abilities '''Bone Breaker (骨ブレーカー Hone burēkā): Considered one of the most basic applications of this magic ability, the mage channels all of his magic energy into a single focal point (usually channeled in the user's fingers, fists, and legs) and physically assaults his opponent. The energy is capable of cracking, breaking, and completely destroying the internal structure of bone's composition, causing irreversible damage to the target's body. Advanced practitioners are known to be able to channel their power into a single finger and control the extent of damage they are able to deliver, from simply creating a crack to blasting a hole through bones. Bone Saw Cutter (骨鋸刃 Hone nokogiriha): A such more refined use of this magic's more "elusive" capabilities. This skill requires a completely different level of training in order to effectively implement in battle. This skill primarily focuses on severing and cutting bones to piece either by severing the ligaments that connect each bone together or sharpen the user's magic energy to slash his opponents bone formation to ribbons. The level of how profusely a wizard is able to cut through bones is up to the wizard, from simple medium cuts that could hinder and incapacitate opponents to haphazardly slicing through a persons rip cage like wet toilet paper. Corkscrew Needle Shot (コークスクリュー針ショット Kōkusukuryū hari shotto): A lethal ability used primarily to forcefully remove any type of bone from a person's body without leaving a single mark on the surface of the skin. This technique is mainly used by wizards wishing to deliver life-damaging injuries that could permanently cripple wizards for life. Whatever bone is located in the human (or animal) body is not safe from this techniques reach, the user is capable of simply taking bits and pieces of bones to ripping pieces of ribs and spinal columns. Rubber Bones (ゴムの骨 Gomu no hone): One of the few defensive abilities that was developed in order to protect the user rather than inflict damage to enemies. This technique is used to soften the user's bones and other skeletal locations in order to reduce any physical damages they could face from injuries involving falling from large distances, getting crushed by heavy objects like rocks, and being struct by powerful weapons such as hammers and mallets. In this state, it is extremely difficult for any opponent to break the user's bones or crush them to death as their bodies become resistant to most forms of impact attacks. This technique can be taken even further by increasing it's effect in order to give a "gum-like" effect to their bodies bones, allowing them to extend their reach to astounding levels. The most basic show of this ability is by rubberizing a wizard's arm and throwing a punch, stretching the bone to hundreds of kilometers by lunging it with an incredible amount of momentum. Trivia * This idea was inspired by the ability of Tesseract from the Skulduggery Pleasant book series, as he is able to break every bone in a person's body at once with one touch. * Updated by CM6 Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Free Use Category:The No Life King